72 Hour Mode
72 Hour Mode is the default game setting for Dead Rising. As Frank West, survive three days in the Willamette Parkview Mall (7.2 hours real time), rescuing other survivors of the zombie outbreak, and attempting to discover the reason behind the undead. __TOC__ Game time The Big List Of Who, What, When, and Where for Dead Rising, newcenstein.com. Timeline Expired scoop and case times Scoops and case from day 1 File:Dead rising day 01 1750 jeff savable.png|Love Lasts A Lifetime scoop still available at 5:51pm File:Dead rising day 01 1810 no natalie.png| Love Lasts A Lifetime expired at 6:00 pm, not available at 6:13pm Dead rising day 01 2000 cut from same.png| Cut From The Same Cloth expires on Day 1, September 19, 8:00 am. Dead rising day 02 0346 Barricade.png| Barricade Pair is about to expire on Day 2, September 20, 3:46 am. Dead rising day 02 0400 Barricade (2).png| Barricade Pair expires on Day 2, September 20, 4:00 am.At the same moment Barricade Pair expires on Day 2, September 20, 4:00 am, Otis calls five hours late for Shadow Of The North Plaza, see Eight survivor rule)'' Dead rising day 02 0655 mother japan.png|A Mother's Lament and Japanese Tourists is about to expire on Day 2, September 20, 6:55 am. Dead rising day 02 0700 mother japan.png| A Mother's Lament and Japanese Tourists expire on Day 2, September 20, 7:00 am. At the same moment, Otis calls about the Lovers scoop, the first scoop of Day 2. Dead rising day 02 0754 shadow north.png|Shadow Of The North Plaza is about to expire at Day 2, September 20, 7:54 am. Dead rising day 02 0800 shadow north.png| Shadow Of The North Plaza expires on Day 2, September 20, 8:00 am. At the same moment, Otis calls about The Hatchet Man or The Coward scoops. Dead rising day 02 1052 out control.png|Out of Control is about to expire at Day 2, September 20, 10:52 am. Dead rising day 02 1100 out control.png| Out of Control expires on Day 2, September 20, 11:00 am. At the same moment, Otis calls about Restaurant Man scoop. Scoops from day 2 Dead rising day 02 1155 lovers.png|Lovers is about to expire, Day 2, September 20, 11:55 am Dead rising day 02 1200 lovers.png| Lovers expires on Day 2, September 20, 12:00 pm Dead rising day 02 1453 coward hatchet.png|The Coward and The Hatchet Man are about to expire, Day 2, September 20, 2:53 am Dead rising day 02 1500 coward hatchet.png|The Coward and The Hatchet Man both expires on Day 2, September 20, 3:00 pm Dead rising day 02 1552 restaurant.png|Restaurant Man is about to expire, Day 2, September 20, 3:53 pm File:Dead rising day 02 1600 restaurant.png| Restaurant Man expires on Day 2, September 20, 4:00 pm Endings The six endings depend on the players actions: Trivia Images Dead rising nighttime zombies.jpg|7:00 pm nighttime zombies. Dead rising end (5).png|Ending Dead rising end (6).png File:Dead rising end (7).png Dead rising end (8).png Dead rising end (16).png|Survivor Chart Notes See also External links